Noir Pont
Noir Pont is a small town in New New York City in an alternate reality. By order of the mayor, residents must gain permission to leave town. There are a small number of locations in Noir Pont, due to it's very small size. The town borders Blanc Crete, another small town in New New York City. The town is surrounded by an invisible barrier that prevents people from leaving the city. Nobody knows why it is there, only that it's been there since people first appeared in Noir Pont. Nobody can leave the city limits, even with permission from the Mayor. People in town come from a variety of periods of time ranging from the past, to the future. Even those that died in the real world, find new life. All of the buildings in Noir Pont were already there when people first showed up in town. Nobody knows who built them or how they got there. A functioning government was started in order to attempt to keep the peace. =Mayor's Office= The office of the Mayor. Mayor Dallas Emerson is the 1st and only mayor of Noir Pont. Though some people are calling for a recall election, she is currently in charge of the town. Pictured Right, Ms. Emerson was narrowly elected in an eight-way election for mayor between Taylor Davenport, Kristian Hagen, Whitney Whitner, Desmond Strudwick, Esther Hyde, Mathias Bloom, Melissa Mays and herself. Dallas is originally from Passion Point. Assistants Mayor Emerson has two assistants, her granddaughters, Odessa and Emma. Though many in town claim nepotism, most are willing to admit that both of them pull their weight. Odessa Emerson is the older of the two sisters. She was kidnapped by the Magic Man. But she is here now. Emma Emerson is the younger of the two sisters. She assists her grandmother reluctantly, and often clashes with both her sister and her grandmother. =Noir Pont Police Station= Noir Point Police Department protects the people of Noir Pont. Mayor Emerson named the Chief of Police, as well as his Lieutenant. The police are responsible for investigating crime and keeping the peace. The police were among the first stations created. Chief Jett Wellington is the Chief of the Noir Pont Police Department. He has 1 lieutenant, and 4 detectives working under him. He is originally from Ruby Springs Lieutenant Sean Renault is the Lieutenant of the Noir Pont Police Department. He is a known Witch Hunter, and worked with Nick Grimm before he was sent to Indigo Bay. He was murdered during the Gemini murders. Detectives There are two pairs of partners on the force in Noir Pont. Adair Tanner Adair is a Detective on the force. He is partnered with his son. Many in town do not trust him. Edward Adair is also a Detective on the force. He is partnered with his father. He was the killer in Passion Point, leading to many not trusting the work that he does either. Wellington and Allen Eliza Wellington is the daughter of Chief Wellington. She is partnered with her life-partner, Emanuelle Allen. Eliza and her partner are the only two Detectives in town most people trust. She is also originally from Ruby Springs. Emanuelle Allen is partnered with her life-partner Eliza Wellington. Emanuelle is considered the most trustworthy detective on the force. She too is from Ruby Springs. =Kearnes Free Clinic= The Kearnes Free Clinic was opened by Miranda Kearnes to treat the sick of Noir Pont. No charge for treatment. Bartering is appreciated. Doctor Dr. Miranda Kearnes of Ivory Island is the Doctor at the clinic. She appreciates services in return for her services, but requires no payment. Nurses Rachel Kearnes, sister of Dr. Kearnes is one of the two nurses available at the clinic. She too is from Ivory Island. Gemma Addison is another nurse at the clinic. She is also from Ivory Island, and use to work at Hannah Witt Hospital with Rachel. =Noir Pont Fire Station= The Noir Pont Fire Station was added as a necessary precaution against any firebugs or accidents. Fire Chief Lorelei Garner of Cascade Falls was named Fire Chief because of her experience as a fireman. She is a descendant of Mathias Bloom. Firemen Claude Hyde from Indigo Bay became one of the two firemen working under Chief Garner. His ability with Magic allows him to easily put out fires. Lucas Winchester of Shadow Valley is the other fireman. He said that he wanted to do something with his time, so he decided to join the Fire Department. =Noir Pont Courthouse= The Courthouse is where any trials take place. There are currently no Defense attorney's in Noir Pont however. Judge Desmond Strudwick is the town judge. He accepted the job after losing in the Mayoral race. Strudwick served as Mayor in his own hometown of Cascade Falls, and as judge when necessary. Prosecutors William Whitner of Ruby Springs is one of two members of the Prosecution team. He's known for being ruthless, and quite wordy. Whitney Whitner ex-mayor of Shadow Valley, originally from Ruby Springs and the daughter-in-law of William Whitner is the other member of the prosecution team. Like her father-in-law she is considered ruthless. =Andy Blacklove High School= Andy Blacklove High School was named after three of the investigators who helped solve the murders in Ruby Springs, Shadow Valley, and Indigo Bay. The school is shared by Noir Pont and Blanc Crete. Teens that aren't able to leave, are able to learn at this school. This page lists only those from Noir Pont who work at ABHS. Principal Dr. Melissa Mays, principal of Six Sisters High School was considered an appropriate choice to run the school. Teachers JJ Joyce now known as JJ Rubini is the History Teacher for Andy Blacklove High School. She is originally from Ruby Springs. Hannah George from Passion Point is the English Teacher at Andy Blacklove High School. She is the daughter of Randall George. =Rigil Kentaurus= Rigil Kentaurus is an Institute of Science. It was founded with permission from the Mayor. Director Dr. Lawrence Bridges is the founder of Arcturus, and now the Director of Rigil Kentaurus. He's originally from Indigo Bay. Assistant Director Cyrus Foss of the Foss Institute is the Assistant Director of Rigil Kentaurus. He's originally from Shadow Valley. Scientists Cassidy Foss is the son of Cyrus Foss, and brother to Roman Nicolescu and Abigail Foss. He is one of the scientists working at Rigil Kentaurus. Abigail Foss is another scientist working at Rigel Kentaurus. She is the daughter of Cyrus Foss, and is one of the most brilliant scientists in the world. She worked at Arcturus as well for a while. Marshall Kingston is a Psychologist who experimented on the Angel Siblings in Shadow Valley, and was one of their victims. Cameron Burns is a geneticsist who worked for Arcturus in Indigo Bay. She is now part of Rigil Kentaurus as well. =St. Hilda Church= St. Hilda Church is the only church in Noir Pont. There are two preachers there, with very differing styles. The church was named after Randall George's wife, Hilda George. Head Priest Randall George is the head priest at St. Hilda's Church. He is known for his fire and brimstone sermons, and his hatred for Witchcraft and all things considered ungodly. He is originally from Passion Point. Secondary Priest Connor Chapman is the secondary preist at St. Hilda's. Most people do not trust him as he is a known pedophile. He is from Ruby Springs. =Dark Junkyard= The Dark Junkyard is where people throw things away they no longer want. Junkers Jesse Dark is one of the two junkers at the Dark Junkyard. She's known for her idiot brothers, though she's significantly more intelligent than any of them. She and her brothers are from Passion Point. Aidan Dark is the other junker at the junkyard, and is the younger brother of Jesse. He's not as dumb as his other brothers, but Jesse still considers him dumb. =Bloom Cult= The Cult of Mathias Bloom is a cult founded by Bloom when he arrived. It's made up mostly of his descendants. Cult Leader Mathias Bloom was the cause of the murders in Cascade Falls. His descendant was the killer there. He is now the leader of his own cult. He lived during the late 1700's. Cult Priest Edmund Eccleston is the preist of the cult. He was the priest in Cascade Falls, and worshiped Mathias Bloom, and tried to be just like him. The Legend Giles Hughes is a descendant of Mathias Bloom. He was a serial killer known as The Legend, and the true target of the Angels of Death in Ruby Springs because he tortured them by making them watch him kill their father. Cult Members Jordan Moore is the only current member of the Bloom Cult without a title. She joined seeking acceptance. She is also a descendant of Mathias, and is the culprit of the murders in Cascade Falls. =Nicolescu Group= The Nicolescu Group is a gang that sells Drugs, and deals in Kidnapping. They are looking to take control of Noir Pont. President Roman Nicolescu is the Head of the Nicolescu Group. He's the father of Lilith Winchester, and is from Shadow Valley. He was killed by Cyan Lynn, but is now back seeking to take control of Noir Pont. Vice President Lilith Winchester is the second in charge of the Nicolescu Group. She is the daughter of Roman Nicolescu, and is from Shadow Valley. She was Shadow Valley Slayer, and her true target was Cyan Lynn for killing her father. Assistant Erik Turner of Passion Point is the Assistant to Lilith and Roman. He ran a Human Traficking Ring in Passion Point. Sweepers Raile Avagan is one of Roman's two sweepers. He is an undercover FBI Agent who worked in Shadow Valley and Ruby Springs. Lila Oakes is the half-sister of Roman Nicolescu, and assisted Lilith in her murders. She is also a sweeper. =Ravenwood= Ravenwood is a rival gang to the Nicolescu Group. They also deal with drugs, and are alligned with Club Sextacy. Leader Kristian Hagen is the head of Ravenwood, and is from Ruby Springs, which is where he ran Ravenwood. Members Carl Gaddon is the only member of Ravenwood at the moment. He deals with selling drugs, and enforcing for Kristian. He's originally from Passion Point, and his wife was kidnapped by The Magic Man. =Guardian Angel Bookstore= Guardian Angel Bookstore is a bookstore run by serial killer and author DC Fitzgerald. DC Fitzgerald AKA Grey Angel is the writer of the Grey Rain series, and one of the killers in Ruby Springs. He's the brother of Alena Rubini. =Cherry On Top Clothing= Cherry On Top Clothing is a clothing store run by Cherry Evans and her former step-son, now boyfriend, Jonathan Evans. Cherry Evans is the widow of Terrance Evans from Shadow Valley. Her husband and step daughter were murdered by Lilith. Cherry is now dating her step son, though the two of them didn't always get along. Jonathan Evans is the son of Terrance Evans from Shadow Valley. His dad and sister were murdered by Lilith. He once ran for Mayor of Shadow Valley, but has since given up politics. He is now dating his step mother, whom he once hated, but secretly lusted for. =OCCULT= Occult is a shop that sells magic supplies for Witches. The store is under a protection spell. It also has a spell that prevents theft. Owner Ethan Blackwell is the owner of OCCULT. He is a Witch, and was a suspect in Indigo Bay. Ethan has three daughters in New New York -- Cassie Blackwell, Trinity Mays, and Diana Henning. Employees Dawn Wright is a Witch, and was a suspect in the Shadow Valley Slayer killings. She is a member of the Carthenian Society, and is Cassie Blackwell's cousin. Dawn was a realtor in Shadow Valley. Esther Hyde is also a Witch from Indigo Bay. She doesn't like Ethan Blackwell, but she puts up with him becasue of her love for Magic. She ran for Mayor in indigo bay but lost. =Club Sextacy= Club Sextacy is a Brothel in Noir Point. It is a legal club, as there is no law against prostitution in Noir Pont. Madam Veronica Avery is the madam of Club Sextacy. She is also the mother of Allison Avery, though she poses as her sister. Veronica would kill anyone if they told Allison the truth. She is in league with Kristian Hagen. She was the madam of Club 969 in Ruby Springs. Escorts Danni Burns is an escort from Indigo Bay, and is sister of scientist Cameron Burns. Tabitha Lorraine is an escort from Indigo Bay as well. She was the daughter of the fire chief there. Edmund Eccleston has taken an interest in her recently. Daisy Addison is an escort from Ruby Springs. She is the girlfriend of Kristian Hagen. She is a cousin to Gemma Addison. Mikki Ramos is a escort from Ruby Springs. She was a suspect in the Shadow Valley Slayer case. Her mother was murdered by one of Kristian Hagen's men, Tion-Jones Jennings. Mikki vowed revenge against him, especially because her father went to prison for the crime. Mikki was very influential with other escorts. Venus Mercado now known as Venus Rubini is an escort from Ruby Springs. She is the half-sister of Damon Rubini. She was a suspect during the murder investigation, and her sister was killed. Lacie Nice is the sister-in-law of Desmond Strudwick. She had an affair with him. He didn't know she was his sister-in-law at the time. Lacie however was playing Desmond, as she and her sister knew he was a philanderer, and she wanted to take him for all he was worth. Ferrari Allen is the sister of Emanuelle Allen, and an escort from Ruby Springs. Linda Weston is an escort from Ruby Springs, and is the sister-in-law of Damon Rubini. She is also Whitney Whitner's niece, and Marcia Weston's sister. Sapphire Rose is the daughter of John Price, a victim of Lilith Wincehster. She never knew her father however, and hated him. Sapphire is from Shadow Valley. She isn't related to Audrey Rose. =Venus= Venus is a beauty parlor ran by Flower Montgomery. Owner Flower Montgomery is the owner of the beauty parlor. She was the owner of Aphrodite in Passion Point. She is the daughter of Tanner Adair, and the sister of Edward. Beauticians Alice Lynn is the great great grandmother of Cyan Lynn. She was good friends with Mogran Harvelle. In the real world she is still alive, but very old. Here she is very young. Kayeligh Sanchez is the girlfriend of Roman Nicolescu, and mother of Lilith Winchester. She died at a young age, and never knew her daughter because she thought she was dead. =Hemmingway Park= Hemmingway Park is the only park in Noir Pont. It was suggested by Christina Hemmingway because it would be nice. She was going to name it Hemmingway Gold, because she forgot what a park was. But Vicotira Kingston helped her. Caretakers Christina Hemmingway is a mental patient of Hannah Witt Hospital. She gets her words mixed down. Or was it clown? She takes care of the park. At least the best she can. Victoria Kingston is the wife of Marshall Kingston. She helps Christina take care of the park. She is from Ruby Springs. She was spared by the Angels of Death. Category:MISTX0